


Kyoutani's Goal (is to hold Iwaizumi's hand)

by jaxxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Gen, Implied Pinning, Inspired by a twitter post, but lowkey its vauge, even though its kind of agressive, hand holding, its canon that kyoutani holds iwa's hand, its implied that they get together, kyoutani's need to challenge iwa 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: There’s something about gripping Iwaizumi’s hand during their matches, something about the intention, knowing Iwaizumi won’t let go until their match is finished that makes Kyoutani go back day after day, often multiple times, to keep their matches going on as long as possible, even though in the end he knows who’ll come out victorious.***or Kyoutani is canon the smartest Iwa admirer because he constantly gets to hold Iwaizumi's hand in the name of an 'arm wrestling match'.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Kyoutani's Goal (is to hold Iwaizumi's hand)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a reply to a thread I saw on twitter about this topic so I decided to post it here too!
> 
> Twitter: @bestboygoshiki  
> follow for more content like this as well as art!!

It started out innocently enough, Kyoutani needing to test the boundaries of the team and Iwaizumi being the only member to satisfy that need. Though sooner rather than later, Kyoutani stopped with the footraces and baseball challenges and began to seek Iwaizumi out for arm wrestling exclusively.

No matter how many times he tried, Kyoutani had yet to beat Iwaizumi in one of these challenges, and in all honesty, weeks after he felt content with his place on the team and no goal in mind still challenges Iwaizumi nearly every day.

Some might say that’s excessive, others might roll their eyes, and a select few might wonder why only arm wrestling anymore, but Kyoutani had a need.

Maybe he did have one goal in mind after all.

There’s something about gripping Iwaizumi’s hand during their matches, something about the intention, knowing Iwaizumi won’t let go until their match is finished that makes Kyoutani go back day after day, often multiple times, to keep their matches going on as long as possible, even though in the end he knows who’ll come out victorious.

After practice, a usual glare adorns his brow and while making his way to the locker room, he shoots an even tighter glare to Iwaizumi, letting him know. At this point, they both know what Kyoutani means by that look. 

Sitting opposite each other in the locker room, a bench between the two, Iwaizumi smirks and puts up an arm. Kyoutani follows.

There’s something different about today. The smirk on Iwaizumi’s face, the iron-like grip on his hand. Iwaizumi didn’t end the match like usual, no longer than 30 seconds after they began. Instead, he only met Kyoutani with enough force to keep their arms straight up, no more no less.

The others, who lost interest in their pissing matches after about the second day didn’t mill around, leaving the two just about alone in the room.

Kyoutani stopped. Iwaizumi stopped too, their hands still locked together almost mockingly at their lack of force.

Iwaizumi moves to stand up, Kyoutani loosening his grip to let him go with a question at his lips.

Iwaizumi only tightened his own hold on the other boy, pulling him up as well in the process with a smile still at his lips having never fallen throughout their failed match.

Iwaizumi spoke.

“Y’know after about the 30th time I started to get the hint that there was something more to these matches.” His hand squeezes.

At the implication of his guilty pleasure being found out, Kyoutani’s eyes widen and a slight redness began to form across his cheeks.

“Next time you can ask,” Iwaizumi sent a challenging glare at Kyoutani before softening it a second later. “Get changed, I’ll walk you to the train.” 

With another squeeze, Iwaizumi let go of his teammate’s hand, the promise ringing clear in Kyoutani’s mind.

Not 20 minutes later the pair walked out of the gym together, hands once again wrapped around each other’s, though this time with no challenge needed.

Yeah, Kyoutani had one goal in mind, and maybe he was smart about achieving it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked and/or wanna see more from me!!
> 
> Twitter: @bestboygoshiki  
> follow for more content like this as well as art!!


End file.
